1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of ink roller assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,269 to W. T. Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 to W. A. Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,562 to P. H. Hamisch, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,842 to L. E. Williams et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,751 to J. R. Kessler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,201 to J. R. Kessler; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/701,259, filed Aug. 22, 1996 to J. D. Mistyurik et al.